


LCA Drabble

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [18]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends, Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Short fanfic where King Dedede and Escargoon sneeze after Lumpy and Tootie talk about them.





	LCA Drabble

One day after work, Lumpy was at home and sitting at his PC, with Tootie standing with him. Lumpy was laughing out loud as they watched Kirby: Right Back At Ya on YouTube.

"Oh, Dedede! You are a riot!" Lumpy said.

"I gotta say, with all the time King Dedede takes up, it's more like he's the star of the show instead of Kirby," said Tootie.

"Yeah, that's why I like watching this so much," said Lumpy. "But to be honest, Escargoon is pretty funny, too, with everything he has to go through in every episode. And what he says, sometimes."

"They should have a spin-off series of short episodes!" Tootie said. "It'd be like one of those Nicktoons shorts that they air between commercials!"

Meanwhile, at King Dedede's castle, Dedede and Escargoon suddenly tilted their necks back, gave a massive inhale and doubled over with a loud, uncovered sneeze, all in unison.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH-SHOO!!!" That was what Dedede's sneeze sounded like...

"HEEEEEEEEEEHHH-CHOOOOOOOO!!" And that was what Escargoon's sneeze sounded like.

The two of them recovered from their sneezes and tilted their necks back to normal. Dedede rolled his eyes involuntarily, and Escargoon rubbed his invisible nose with his forefinger.

"Ugh, I think we might be allergic to something," Escargoon muttered as he rubbed his nose.

"Heh-heh-heh!" Dedede laughed in response. "Ya silly slug, we ain't allergic! Somebody's just talkin' about us!"

Escargoon could only stare at him, not looking amused at his comment.

"How can you sneeze just from being talked about?"

"How can't ya? The guys on TV sneeze after somebody talks 'bout them all the time!" said Dedede.

Escargoon rolled his eyes in response, and rubbed his nose a final time, this time with his arm.


End file.
